Fairies and Dragons
by bwells1486
Summary: At the end of their adventure, Fairy Tail find themselves dealing with another Black Dragon in a far colder world than their own. This world may have asked for a Dovahkiin, but its going to get some Dragon Slayers instead.


"Now that I have control over space-time, I am invincible" Laughed Acnologia, The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. He stood before the six friends, wounded and weakened from their battles with the Alvarez Empire. "And once I slay you all, nothing will stop me from destroying everything!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Declared Natsu, his determination filling his friends with hope. The fire of his magic and fighting spirit had not died out, despite all the hardships he passed to reach this point.

"You're goddamn right, Salamander. We didn't get this far just to get trounced like last time" Rebutted Black Steel Gajeel. Back in the day, he may have laughed at himself for working with 'emotional hotheads' like Natsu, but now he'd learned the importance of standing with others.

"Even if you're stronger than us, we need to fight for everything our friends sacrificed to get this far" Wendy said, with the will of her friends out matching the fear in her mind. She had grown from a meek little girl into a true dragon slayer, standing beside her friends instead of behind them.

"If you plan to destroy everything, then we'll just have to destroy you first" Gray declared. Although Acnologia wasn't a true demon the likes of Tartarus, he felt the title fit him well, and planned to give him the same treatment as a Devil Slayer as the rest of them got.

"You stand alone, but we have all the mages of Fiore on our side" Erza adamantly shouted. The scarlet warrior had used the strength of her friends to overcome impossible challenges before, and she wasn't going to have this be her last battle.

"If you think you have unlimited power through that then prepare to be disappointed, because we have the strongest magic in the world" Lucy cried. Natsu and friends had taught her that her love for her friends and their love for her was what gave her strength. It was something that she had learned first hand through her celestial spirits.

The six were standing outside of Magnolia, having just witnessed the Black Dragon eat its way out of the space between time.

They all stood at a stand off. The final battle for the fate of the world. Or at least, in another time it would.

As Acnologia charged up its blast, a sudden figure appeared in front of them. "Stand back everyone" a blue haired man yelled, as various magic circle appeared in front of him. Erza appeared shocked. "Jellal, what do you plan to do against this, he absorbs all magical energy!" Jellal merely smirked. "That's why I fiddled around with a certain spell 'I' knew. Prepare to have a taste of your own medicine, monster. ANIMA ALTERNATIVE!"

Unfortunately, Jellal hadn't perfected the spell, nor planned for using it against such powerful space-time magic. Anima was supposed to absorb anything in its radius into magical lacrima crystal, then transport it elsewhere. After learning about the destruction of Face, he started modifying the spell to possibly serve as another deterrent for Alvarez and Acnologia but wasn't able to finish it. The resulting clash of reality bending abilities caused the spell to rebound. The spell, with no destination set, began to suck everything around it into the space between worlds, where unfortunately another raging black dragon was currently stuck. The two forces struck, sending the foreign entities along with the poor dragon back to his home realm.

At the throat of the world, the world shimmered and stirred. Atop the snowy peaks, a great voice spoke out.

"So the time has come. It was as foretold by the scrolls."

Suddenly, an explosive force shot out of thin air. The hole in reality broke and split into eight pieces, flying across the sky. Two streaks, a large and small one shot south west toward a small human settlement. Balls of raw energy shot out from the hole, spewing across the land before reality fixed itself and the crack sealed itself.

"This.. was not as foretold by the scrolls"

Down the mountain, in the walled town of Helgen, the imperial legion had brought the Stormcloak prisoners in for execution. An unknown man had kneeled in front of the chopping block, ready to accept his fate. Luckily for this man, fate had recently broken into a million pieces. Right as the executioner's axe rose high, a boom rained out from the sky. Suddenly, a giant figure crashed into the central tower, exploding with a force that knocked imperials and Stormcloaks alike to the ground.

As the men began to get up, they noticed fire streaking through the sky. As the fire striked the town, burning houses and breaking walls, the rubble began to stir. Everyone turned to see the cause of such catastrophic event. The stones began to part as a large body rose from the rubble. Big black wings spread out from an obsidian, spiked body. A tail that threw debris around with each swing. A head with horns and jaw larger than any normal beast. Its red eyes stared into everyone's souls with a mire that terrified even the most hardened warrior present.

Any Nord who heard a bedtime story or read a legend of yore knew exactly what this being was. The absurdity of its presence denied all logic, but the extinct species had somehow crashed right through town. This was a dragon.

' _ **RRRAUUHGHH!'**_

The demonic being let loose a roar that caught the attention of those still distracted by the spontaneous meteor shower. It then shouted to the sky in a language unrecognizable to those present. The sky began to cloud over, and lightning began to barrage the town.

Eventually the soldiers remembered the events transpiring in front of them was no mere vision, and either ran or fought. The Stormcloaks, believing the gods couldn't give them a bigger opportunity if they tried, began to flee in random directions, toward gates or holes in the wall created by the meteor shower. The imperial soldiers, on the other hand, had to now evacuate the town while fighting a dragon. Their effort was in vain, as the dragon's scales were far to strong to break beneath steel and fire.

"The nine sure seem to be sending mixed messages today" Ralof muttered under his breath. In one day, he had been captured, 'freed', and the trapped all over again.

During the ensuing chaos of the dragon attack, Ralof had managed to reach the far wall but found no hole to escape through. Unfortunately for him, the house he had used as a path was struck by lightning, resulting in a fire that had begun to encircle his location. Just as he had resigned to his fate, a shadow passed over him, and the wall behind him exploded into a pile of brick and mortar. When Ralof turned to see what happened to the wall, he found something in the hole, or more specifically someone. The man looked young, but was clearly not imperial nor nord, with his pink hair. His clothes were also unnatural, with the closest example he could think of was Redguard. The wounds the man currently had looked sever, with one of his arms burned heavily, and other various injuries. His ragged breathing was the only thing signifying he was still alive. He clearly needed medical attention.

"Well, it would be improper of me to not return the favour of saving me, Its not the nord way."

So Ralof lifted his mysterious saviour over his shoulder and left the ruined town. After a while, the dragon flew overhead, clearly done with its rampage, flying north. Most likely looking for more humans to torment.

"So, the legends are true, the end times are near. Please Talos, the nine. Please bring use the dovakin. Please bring us a dragon slayer."


End file.
